Dressrosa's Firefighters
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: A man experiences the Corazon Routine of Dressrosa's Fire Department. [Modern AU] [Papa Cora and Baby Law]


**Dressrosa's Firefighters**

 **Title:** The Basics of Being a Fire Fighter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** A man experiences the Corazon Routine of Dressrosa's Fire Department. [Modern AU] [Papa Cora and Baby Law]

* * *

A young man with dark purple hair and gold eyes had just been accepted into Dressrosa's Fire Department. Today he was going to be taught the basics. He was assigned to Division Three, the members of that group nicknaming themselves the Death Heart Pirates for some random reason. He approached them. "Hello sirs and mam. I'm Genkaku Sicarius and I'll be part of your division,"

"Name's Dante, captain of the Death Heart Pirates," A man with spiky orange hair and green eyes greeted.

"Don't bother questioning why he calls ourselves that," A woman with pale blue hair and gold eyes said. "Everyone gave up on trying to just call us Division Three. I'm Sky by the way,"

"And I'm Fang," A man who was the most muscular of the group with short, wavy, black hair and gold eyes introduced himself. "I'm the muscles,"

"Welcome to the Death Heart Pirates, Sicarius-san," A man with white hair, a fake beard, and black eyes told Sicarius. "I am Zane,"

"So today you'll be learning the basics," Dante stood up from his seat. "We are only in charge of responding to one specific house in Dressrosa,"

"Only one house?" Sicarius questioned.

"Are you deaf?" Dante rolled his eyes. "I just said that we're only in charge of responding to one specific house,"

"But why only one house?" Sicarius questioned.

"Don't be fooled," Sky advised. "Just because there's only one house we respond to doesn't mean that we can just sit around and relax. We get called on a daily basis. In fact, one time we got called five times in one day,"

"There was even a time when we had to put out a fire right before we left after extinguisher a previous one," Zane added. The phone began to ring and Zane put it on speaker. "Yes Law?"

 _"Dada ish on fi',"_

"What did he do this time?" Fang asked.

 _"Dada troh Fwuffy in fi',"_

Sicarius was shocked. A little kid was calling the fire department! Not only that, but all members of the Death Heart Pirates were accepting this fact calmly! Was this kid the one to always call in all the fires!?

"We're on our way, Law," Sicarius said.

 _"WE NEED MORE FIRE EXTINGUISHERS! AHHH!"_

Then the call ended. The Death Heart Pirates suited up, Sicarius being given his own firefighter clothing set. They all boarded the firetruck and drove out. "So," Sicarius asked as they drove towards the specific house. "Why was a little kid calling?"

"That's Donquixote Rocinante's son, Law," Sky informed. "He's such a cutie,"

"Why was he calling?" Sicarius questioned.

"There are three main people that call our direct line," Zane explained. "Donquixote Law-san who is a one year old boy, Donquixote Doflamingo-san who is Rocinante-san's older brother, and Mikan Bellemere-san, Rocinante's girlfriend,"

A few quick minutes later, they had reached the house of Donquixote Rocinante. They all took a fire extinguisher, not even bothering to need a hose and fire hydrant. Sicarius followed them inside and watched as they quickly and easily put out the flames. A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes was covered with the extinguisher foam. A one year old boy hugging a polar bear stuffed animal stood next to him, holding his hand.

The man noticed Sicarius. "You must be the new firefighter I was told about,"

"Wow, you know all the members of the Death Heart Pirates?" Sicarius queried.

"Dada cwumshy," The one year old said.

"Law, you know that's not true!" Corazon claimed. "The lighters, oven, stoves, and microwaves were all malfunctioning! My clothes are self-igniting!"

"Dada twips," Law pointed out.

"You're seeing things!" Corazon huffed, still in the pile of extinguisher foam.

"I'm Genkaku Sicarius," Sicarius introduced. "Newest member of Dressrosa's Fire Department, Division Three otherwise known as the Death Heart Pirates,"

"I'm Donquixote Rocinante and this is my son, Donquixote Law," Corazon held his hand out.

"Sir!"

"Yes?"

"Your shoulder's on fire!"

"AHHH!"

"Don't worry Sicarius, that's normal," Dante chuckled. "Everyone in the neighborhood is used to it along with everyone that works at the police station, fire station, and grocery stores,"

Law picked up a nearby fire extinguisher and sprayed his father with more fire extinguisher foam. "Dada fwuffy fum,"

"And this is what we go through two to five times a day," Sky told Sicarius. "Think you can handle this seven days a week?"

* * *

 **This is what you should expect if you want to join Dressrosa's Fire Department, Division Three/Death Heart Pirates.**


End file.
